There is a need for a qualified team to preview at least 150,000 published compounds per year to identify those which are likely to be selected by the DS&CB staff for acquisition and testing in the NCI's anticancer screens and to identify any published research finding which may lead to new or refined criteria for the selection of compounds for anticancer evaluation.